Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker was the main antagonist from Capcom's video game series, Resident Evil, until his death in Resident Evil 5. He appeared in a One Minute Melee against Batman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Agent Bishop vs. Albert Wesker' (Complete) *'Albert Wesker vs. Agent Smith' (Complete) *Albert Wesker VS Alex Mercer *Batman VS Albert Wesker *Albert Wesker vs. Caleb Goldman *'Captain America vs. Albert Wesker' (Complete) *'Darth Vader VS Albert Wesker' (Complete) *Deathstroke vs. Albert Wesker *Dio Brando vs Albert Wesker *'Albert Wesker vs M. Bison' (Complete) *Albert Wesker vs Doctor Doom (Abandoned) *Albert Wesker vs. Dr. Roy Curien *'Albert Wesker VS Jake Muller' (Complete) *Albert Wesker vs. Kazuya Mishima *Master Chief vs Albert Wesker *'Mercenary Tao vs. Albert Wesker' (Complete) *'Albert Wesker vs Neo(The Matrix)' (Complete) *Omega Ranger VS Albert Wesker (Abandoned) *Albert Wesker vs Owl Man *Senator Armstrong vs. Albert Wesker *Albert Wesker vs Shao Kahn *Solid Snake VS Albert Wesker *Albert Wesker vs Subject 000 *'Vergil vs Albert Wesker' (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Adam Taurus (RWBY) *Aigis (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3) *All For One (My Hero Academia) *ARIA (Killer Instinct) *Carnage (Marvel Comics) *Cinder Fall (RWBY) *Green Goblin (Marvel Comics) *Hawk Moth (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *Hazama (BlazBlue) *Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date A Live) *King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Sektor (Mortal Kombat) *Painwheel (Skull Girls) *Relius Clover (BlazBlue) *Rugal Bernstein (The King of Fighters) *Seth (Street Fighter) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Urien (Street Fighter) *Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) History Born to parents with superior intellectual genes, Albert and many other children were brought into the Umbrella Corporation's Wesker children project. Albert was shown to have a lot more promise over the other children in the project. Soon he would join the Umbrella Corporation as one of their key researchers and even aided Chris Redfield and his allies in their goals. However, once he injected himself with the Prototype Virus, his humanity was drained and he began to lose control more than ever before. With this, he set out on his goal to turn the human race into superhumans, and rule over them as a god. Death Battle Info Background * Age: About 49 years old * Height: 6'3" / 190 cm * Weight: 198 lbs / 90 kg * Occupation: Former Umbrella Corporation researcher. * Injected with Prototype Virus and others. * Wears cool sunglasses. Beretta 92F Custom "Samurai Edge" * Magazine Capacity: At least 13 rounds. * Ammunition: 9x19mm Parabellum. * Made under specific requirements. * Laser Aiming Module attached to frame. Prototype Virus * Superhuman strength. * Hyper-accelerated speed. * Superhuman agility. * Extremely fast reflexes. * Superhuman endurance. * Low-level rapid healing factor. * Gave Wesker red cat-like eyes. Wesker's Body (Prototype Virus) * Hardened skeleton, internal organs, tissue and skin. * May be able to fracture the bones of an attacker. * Able to adhere to walls and ceilings. * Damage resistance. Missiles * Wesker will often throw missiles at his enemies during a fight. Uroboros Wesker * Made possible by Wesker exposing himself to the Uroboros Virus. * Trades speed for strength. * Gains multiple tentacles that cover his body and give him two giant arms. * His right has several sharp metal shrapnel that can be used as a sword, a whip or a drill. * His left arm can shoot out some of his tentacles and a projectile. * Has an exposed weak point on his torso that can be opened up. Feats * Founded S.T.A.R.S. * Was a master of martial arts before injecting himself with the Prototype Virus. * Effortlessly dodged point blank sniper rounds and catch rockets fired at him. * As a human survived an encounter with an Ivan and later as a superhuman took down two at the same time, Ivans are Tyrants re-engineered as bodyguards and are strong enough to carry T-A.L.O.S. * Can impale people with just his hand. * Able to injure Chris Redfield just by having him punch him. * Casually shrugged off multiple steel girders collapsing on top of him. * Regenerated from being impaled through the chest by a Tyrant. * Overpowered Chris who can punch boulders away. * Can move faster than the human eye can track. * Can catch and hold a rocket fired from an RPG. * Dents steel even when weakened. * Can Lift and throw large missiles with one hand. * Lifted large steel girders. * Lifted an adult human with one hand. * Killed a Chimera B.O.W. with a single kick. * Sent someone flying with a backhand. * Punched through a missile. * Was stabbed through the arm by a knife, shot multiple times through the head, falls thousands of feet and is perfectly fine afterwards all while weakened. * Still alive while in lava. Faults * Has a god complex. * Killed in a volcano by Chris and Sheva. * Usually bested in his schemes by Chris and his allies, despite them being weaker than him. * Betraying others constantly. * Needs a constant supply of a special serum that keeps his Progenitor virus stable, but should be overdone he will be poisoned. * Extremely overconfident and arrogant. * Can be caught off guard by sneak attacks. * Uroboros Wesker has an exposed weak point on his torso that can be opened up. * Uroboros Wesker loses most of his superhuman speed. Death Battle Quotes Batman VS Albert Wesker * Albert Wesker: Superheroes are weak against me, I crush heroes like you, or should I say Bats! (Responding to Batman after he answered his question if he was a superhero or not) * Albert Wesker: I'm not just some supervillain, I'm a god! You can't beat me, and I doubt anyone can! *laughs* (To Batman after he called him a supervillain) Videos Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Pure Evil Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Missile User Category:Bombers Category:Marksman Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Drill Users Category:Whip Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Fallen Heroes